


As The Romans Do

by ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bondage, Cuddles, Dirty Talk, M/M, Nicknames, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After winning his first game of Capture the Flag, Jason goes a little to far with the spoils of war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As The Romans Do

Jason knew Percy was guarding that flag. He was close, so close he could taste it.

And for once, the flag wasn't near the river. 

That was part of what always gave Percy the winning edge; his fighting skills were top notch, of course, but water healed him, and how in the name of the gods was that fair? Not today, however-this was Jason's game, and he intended to win. He used the woods to his advantage, hiding himself in the foliage as he crept towards the place where the flag stood, seemingly unprotected. Jason moved out into the open and walked towards the flag, his footsteps deathly quiet. He was almost there-almost to victory-but he knew that would have been too easy. Out of nowhere, Percy appeared, his sword Riptide unsheathed and the Celestial bronze gleaming. Jason smiled, a cruel gesture to make the Sea Prince uncomfortable as he drew his own sword of Imperial gold. Percy stared him down, as if making note of any flaw in Jason's stance. Jason snorted at the thought. His stance was perfect, and his strategy even better. He just had to make Percy slip up one time. 

The two demigods circled each other, waiting for the other to make the first jab. Jason let out a growl and lunged, his effort useless as Percy sidestepped and slashed at Jason's upper arm, leaving a nasty gash on the Sky Prince. Jason chuckled darkly. 

"You want to dance, Ocean Eyes? Let's dance!" Jason taunted, using one of his favorite nicknames for Percy. 

"Bring it on, ρωμαϊκός!" Percy growled. 

Jason eyes widened a bit in surprise. Percy had just called him a Roman in Greek; he was serious about this. But there was no time to be surprised now; Jason had a flag to seize. Jason made a wild jab, missing Percy as the raven haired boy blocked his sword with his own. They continued to fight, swords clanging loudly, sending sparks flying everywhere. The Sky Prince and the Sea Prince were locked in combat, eyes filled with competitive spirit. Percy refused to relinquish the flag to Jason, Jason refused to leave without the cloth trophy. Another jab, cutting Percy's arm, making the son of Poseidon hiss in pain momentarily. Percy used the hilt of his sword to hit Jason's helmet, making the blonde stumble and lose his balance. His sword clattered to the ground, and Percy kicked it away with a small growl of victory. He had Jason now. The other campers were forming a circle around the two, watching as the two powerful half-bloods fought for victory. It seemed like Percy was going to come out on top, but Jason did something completely unexpected. He kicked Percy in the shin and jumped up, running to grab his sword. Once he had it in his hands, he showed no mercy. He slashed at Percy, using a more Greek fighting style. Percy blocked him easily at first, even managed to get a few more gashes and bruises on Jason. Suddenly, Jason's fingers cackled with electricity. Their onlookers gasped-was Jason really going to electrocute Percy? Percy went in for a final blow, but his sword met Jason's and Jason reached out and touched the Greek with his electrified hand. Percy yelped in pain as he fell to the ground, seizing slightly as the electricity surged through his body. Jason walked towards the flag and picked it up, thrusting the flag up with a victorious smile. His team cheered-they had won for the first time! Jason threw the flag to one of his teammates and crouched beside Percy, who was a little worse for wear. Percy gave him a grin of congratulations. Everyone was silent, waiting to see what would happen between the two. Jason gripped Percy's hair tightly and jerked the demigod's head up, making Percy whimper. 

"You know, Percy, in Rome, when someone came out superior in a battle, the victor was rewarded with a spoil of war." Jason said. 

Percy stayed silent. He didn't think Jason wanted a response. 

"The Romans would have their way with their defeated opponent if they were pretty enough. And you, Percy, are the prettiest opponent I could have asked for." 

"Jason-" Percy said in a warning tone. 

"Quiet! You are my _spoil,_ Perseus. My pretty Percy. And now I am going to have my way with you." 

Percy whimpered at Jason's tone. He sounded so dominant, so controlling, and Percy found himself getting aroused. Jason gripped his hair even tighter and captured Percy's lips in a rough kiss, shoving his tongue down the older boy's throat. The other campers were watching in something between 'oh gods' and 'HOLY SHIT THIS IS ACTUALLY HAPPENING.' Jason pulled a small coil of rope from somewhere behind his back and tied Percy's hands together tightly, so the Sea Prince couldn't escape. Jason picked Percy up off the ground and picked up both of their swords. He kept one hand firmly tangled in Percy's ebony hair as he walked with the older demigod to his cabin. He'd allow Percy to get in the lake to heal, then he would tie Percy to the bed and give his pretty Percy a hickey that he couldn't hide before they got down to business. The campers parted to make a path for them and Leo gave Jason a thumbs-up. Jason smiled and then looked at Percy, who's head was hung. 

Once Jason had Percy back in the Poseidon cabin, he untied Percy's hands and ordered Percy to get into the lake. Percy did as he was told and he felt a new type of energy and strength come over him. His wounds were healed as quickly as they were made. Percy got out of the water and went back to Jason. He knew what Jason wanted. It was the Roman in him-he had overpowered Percy on the battlefield, which did make Percy a spoil of war. The Sea Prince could have cared less; he liked sex with Jason, and he'd never been so aroused by being dominated. Jason stroked Percy's face. 

"You always come back to me, don't you, my sweet Sea Prince?" Jason whispered, his hands reaching down to squeezed Percy's firm ass. 

"Always, Jason. I'm yours." Percy said submissively. He wanted to play along with Jason's game more than he wanted to admit. 

"Good." Jason's voice lowed to a masculine growl, "And now its time for me to take you _my way._ " 

Percy shuddered with the promise. He wanted this so much, he felt like he was going to combust from the heat of arousal that was consuming his body. Jason's pupils were blown wide with lust as he tackled Percy onto the bed and retrieved the rope from earlier. He stripped Percy of his Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and tied his wrists together before tying them to the headboard. The shirt was followed by pants, then underwear. Soon, Percy was fully naked and at Jason's disposal. Jason licked his lips. He loved being a winner-he always got the _best_ prizes. Jason's lips found their way to Percy's throat and he latched onto the sensitive spot where the neck met the shoulders, sucking and biting until it was raw, red, and bruised. Percy moaned. He wasn't going to be able to hide _that_. Jason gripped Percy tightly, kissing the older boy roughly yet again. Percy closed his eyes, whimpering when Jason pulled away. Percy heard thunder clap overhead, and Jason heard the roar of a wild sea. This happened every time they had sex. It caused random natural disasters, but neither cared. 

" _Jason._ " Percy whined. Jason was doing this on purpose. 

"Shut up, Percy. I decide what I do with you. You're _my_ prize." Jason hissed. 

At that moment, Jason delivered a hard slap to Percy's ass, making Percy groan in pleasure and pain. He'd never seen this side of Jason, but he loved it. Percy squired. He wanted Jason inside him, but Jason was dragging this out, soaking up every moment of having Percy at his mercy. Jason slapped Percy's ass again before moving to his nipples, pinching them, trying to elicit every noise he could from his lover. Percy moaned Jason's name, wriggling around. His nipples had always been extremely sensitive. Jason reached into the nightstand for the bottle of lube Percy kept stashed there. Percy groaned in anticipation. 

"Beg for it." Jason growled. 

Percy froze. 

"You heard me, slut. You want it? _Beg for it._ " 

Percy wanted it. He wanted it something awful. "Please, Jason. I want your dick. Please, Jason, _please._ I've been a good boy." Percy pleaded. 

"Such a polite little whore. What do you want me to do with my dick?" 

"I want you to put it in my ass, you tease." 

"Ah, ah, ah. Is that sarcasm I hear? You must not want it that badly, so I'll just-" 

"No! Jason, I'll be good. You won, fair and square. I'm your prize. _Please, Jason._ " 

Jason grinned in triumph. Percy was too easy sometimes. 

Jason was agonizingly slow as he rolled a condom onto his erect member and then lubed it up. Percy whimpered and thrust into the air. He was hard enough to cut diamonds, but damn if Jason wasn't paying any attention to his arousal and distress. He was too busy teasing Percy and making him even more aroused, which Percy didn't know was possible. Jason finally finished and got into position to rock Percy's world. Percy put his legs around Jason's waist and Jason gripped Percy's hips hard, making Percy whimper. There would be bruises there later. Jason hadn't prepped Percy before he pushed in, making Percy scream the younger boy's name in pain and ecstasy. He'd never not been prepped before, and call Percy a masochist, but if felt _fucking amazing._ Jason whispered filth into Percy's ear as Percy rode him like a pony, hard and fast. Jason was balls deep in Percy's sweet ass. 

"Jason-I'm gonna-" Percy cried. 

"Not until I say so, slut. Tell me what you are. Who you _belong_ to." Jason hissed. 

"I'm a slut, Jason! A filthy slut! I belong to you!" 

"You're damn right you do!" 

Jason slapped Percy's cheek harshly and Percy's eyes flew open. He cried out, and Jason lost control. He came so hard he saw stars, and he gripped Percy so hard he heard something snap. Percy screamed in pain. Jason pulled out in a hurry, worried about Percy. He was afraid he broke one of Percy's bones. At that point, Percy released all over himself, shouting Jason's name. Jason quickly untied the rope and cupped Percy's face. 

"Gods, Percy, I'm so sorry. I was just so excited about winning and I thought this would be hot-" Jason said, his tone displaying his worry. 

"It was, Jason. I think You broke something in my upper leg, though." Percy grunted in pain. 

"Was I holding you thigh? Shit, let's get you to the infirmary. I'm sorry, Perc." 

"Jason, its okay. That was probably the best sex ever. Uh, pants. We need pants." 

"Oh. Yeah, uh, they're somewhere around here." 

The next day, Percy was already healed thanks to the Apollo kids and some ambrosia and nectar. Jason stayed away from Percy, trying to let the ebony haired teen have some privacy, but he couldn't stay away. He decided to be smooth about it, however. He walked by the Poseidon table nonchalantly. 

"Hey, Ocean Eyes." Jason said with a wink. 

"Hey, Thunder Boy." Percy said with a smiled. 

Jason smiled and sat across from Percy. He hoped he never won Capture the Flag again. 

"We should do that again sometime. Gladiator Jason is hot." Percy said, laughing as Jason spit out his Mountain Dew.


End file.
